To the Unsaid
by After-tea
Summary: Lavi was aware of them. The Personifications of nations. However, he and the Bookman clan paid no attention. But he didn't expected to meet one of them. Britain, no less. Oneshot


Lavi, like any other bookmen, knew the existence of the personification of nations.

Those personification, represented the land of them. The culture, the way they acted, their opinions. It reflected how the people acted.

Nonetheless, their appearance could be a bit… abnormal.

There was a weird Italian guy with a curl sticking at his head, or a fearless albino, who was a child, surprisingly, controlled an army.

Had their slow-build body ever been a disadvantage for them in war? He wondered.

Had they ever yearned for their own life, their own choice, without changing the course of history?

However, despite the importance of their kind, the Bookman Clan'd never spare the nations a second glance. They felt the need to record the history, rather than record a mystery.

They blended in the war, along with the nations. But when they came across, the bookman paid no attention. And neither the nations.

The reason behind their existence had always been a mystery.

To him, in some ways, nations existed to tell the war.

Although they had lived for centuries, they remembered. All of them.

But some forgot the details, which can't blame them, and some chose to forget.

The nations were an enigma. Everybody could agree.

Why the sudden thought?

He wouldn't have thought much about this if he hadn't bumped into a man. He was about to sorry when the man looked up.

Those green colors met each other gaze, both filled with wisdom.

He had never expected to come across that said being, let alone talked with them.

Yet, it- no, _he_ stood right there, those green forest eyes stared back at his.

The bookman's successor, with only a glance, had realized him right away.

 _England_.

 **xXx**

England was walking around London as usual, watching the lively, dearest citizens of his crowded among him.

He wore a well-fitted black suit with a top hat, humming silently as he walked pass the crowd.

And he noticed some… prominent human. He has longish, bright red hair that worn up in a bandana, and an eyepatch over his right eye, the other one was filled with mischievousness and lively spirit.

However, as the nation came closer, he realized that was just a tip of the iceberg.

This boy had too many personalities for England to spot out the real one. He doubt that if he even had one at all. He mentally sighed at the thought. 'Why' he asked himself. Why did this boy have to act?

And this boy had something that made him felt so familiar but the same time, distant. He stand out from the normal human, mentally and physically.

Why?

He continued to dwell in his thought until he bumped into somebody. He looked up only to realize that, he had stood right before him unconsciously.

The same green color stared back at him, an observant boy, he mused.

He stared at him, and widened his eyes.

Only now did it hit him with the realization.

No wonder why this boy felt so familiar, yet so distant.

He had met him before, not so long ago.

With the Bookman.

 **xXx**

"Hi." Lavi started the conversation cheerfully. "I'm sorry to bump into you, hope you don't mind, man."

"A-ah, I don't mind at all lad," England answered with a smile. Hearing this, the redhead pouted.

"I'm not that small to be called a boy, Mister eyebrows." He quickly replaced the pout with a smirk at the nickname. However, Arthur twitched his eyebrows at the name.

"Pardon me, lad? What did you call me?"

He smirked. "My, Eyebrows of course old man! I don't know it's possible to have that big eyebrows!"

Arthur growled, "My eyebrows is perfectly fine, you git!" He had to resist the urge to punched the annoying redhead in the face, seeing how gentleman he was. He was silent for a moment, examining the boy's clothes then spoke, "You're an exorcist now, eh? Not with the Noah anymore?"

"You know?" He asked with a little curiousity. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Do you feel pain?"

"Not the pain,…" He began uncertainly… "But I can feel the sorrow the moment they were turned into akuma. But after it… killed the host, I didn't feel it anymore." He looked at the exorcist who was undoubtfully, absorbed the newly founded knowledge. He looked up.

"Then why you do nothing?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you think the personification of England wields an innocence the good idea?"

He shook his head. Arthur sighed.

"It's not like I don't want to do anything… but we're in some way, like you bookman. We can't interfer…" But then he locked his eyes into the exorcist, "Exorcists, unlike Noah, are normal human. They will undoubtedly consider you as a friend."

Lavi got the idea of what the nation was talking about. "Gramps said I can't make bonds."

"Do you want it?"

Silence. England chuckled. "I take that as a no, then."

"I'm not sure."

"Well then, I have to go. When you have the answer, we may meet again." As soon as the words were escaped from his lips, he walked away. Lavi turned his head back, asked.

"What make you so sure?"

However, the nation said nothing about it. And the man soon blended in with the crowd and no where to be seen, while Lavi was looking at his direction, seems deeply in thought.

Thus, the question was left unanswered.

 **xXx**

The second time Lavi met him, was after the Komui Vitamin D's accident.

Well, just a few second.

He was with Allen then. He was cheerfully talking with him, until a certain man passed by, grabbed his attention.

England looked at him and smiled, whispered something faintly made Lavi try so hard to make the words out of it.

"As annoying as K… Lavi?" Allen stopped talking, turned to him and blinked. He snapped back and quickly grinned.

"Sorry, short stack! I just noticed something, not important, I promise."

Allen just raised an eyebrow at the statement, but then shrugged and went back to talking.

 _"I must say I am quite pleased with your answer."_

 **xXx**

Lavi and the Black Order was in their hard time, he could feel it. England pondered.

And the redhead was in… unpleasant condition with the bookman.

He could only hope for best.

 _May God be with them._

* * *

 _"It may sound ridiculous, but they existed. The personifications of countries. They, like us bookman, has witnessed the history by their own eyes. The reason they're existed has always been a question that even them can not answer. But, they lived, nevertheless. They had... strange appearance, some features that no mortal can have._

 _Despite their mysterious aura, they were easy to find. Maybe you have met them without realizing it._

 _After all, a nation must be closed with their citizen."_


End file.
